Flexible cover systems for conventional flatbed trailers typically use inverted U-shaped bow members that are longitudinally displacable between extended and collapsed conditions to operate a flexible cover member, such as a tarp, between covered and uncovered conditions relative to the space above the flatbed, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,484.
One problem with the known cover systems is that they are permanently installed to flatbed trailers and are not constructed to be retrofitted to existing flatbed trailers without substantial modification to these trailers. Besides the time consuming and expensive labor costs associated with installing the prior art cover systems, it is also expensive to remove these systems.